You're Not Alone
by lady-orexis
Summary: Sakura's mother was murdered and she swore to avenge the one who did it. She then found herself taking the path Sasuke once took: being an avenger. Will he be able to help her get through to this? Story has been continued. Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I'm orexis (bows). I present to you my 1st fanfic... (please go easy on me?)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but I wish I do)_

* * *

She could feel the emptiness growing inside of her as she slowly glance at the clock.

_2:49 am._

She was all alone now in this apartment. The pink-haired shinobi felt as if nothing could ever make her feel alive again. Sorrowful thoughts filled her head as she lay still in her cold dark room.

Haruno Sakura's body trembled as she recalled the fateful day she would never forget in her entire life…

_Flashback_

She had just come back from an A-class mission to rescue some of her fellow medic-nin held captive by the Lightning Country. At seventeen, she was considered as one of the top kunoichi of Konoha. Not only that she has proved to be an excellent medic-nin her self but she also showed incredible skills in various forms of jutsus. When she got back, news about consecutive murders were fast spreading in the village.

"Sakura-chan! I heard you're back!" yelled a blonde-haired lad waving at her. She made her way to the corner where the blonde stands. "So what's the news Naruto-kun?" she asked while smiling at her former teammate.

Five years have passed and a lot has happened. Naruto has established a great deal of reputation in Konoha by himself. Wearing a mesh shirt and black pants with a beige trench coat over it, he is now one of special jounin commissioned to protect the village. The boyish grin is still there but he seems to have gained a lot of wisdom throughout the years.

"Before we go to that topic, mind if we get something to eat at the Ichiraku? I'm starving…" he said.

A few minutes later…

"A lot of murders have been happening around the village and the victims were brutally killed. Unluckily, the ANBU squad lead by Sasuke hasn't been able to track down the freak." Naruto explained.

"There weren't any leads?" she asked.

"No there aren't." he paused staring at his bowl of ramen, "I guess even teme couldn't figure out who the killer was up until now."

"Are you talking about me, dobe?" a familiar voice called behind them. They found a masked ANBU coming towards them.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said certain that it was him. He removed his mask.

Uchiha Sasuke is now an ANBU squad leader. When he returned to Konoha 3 years ago, it seemed that something had changed in him. Except for his onyx eyes and raven hair, he is not like the same vengeful power-hungry boy that left the village. Somehow his eyes were gentler now.

"Hey Sasuke! Haven't seen you in a while." Naruto said grinning at his bestfriend.

"Hello Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura, smiling at him while he joined them.

After years of being infatuated with the Uchiha, Sakura had learned not to be persistent. Even though much had changed, it doesn't change the fact that he still not interested with girls. Well at least that's what she thinks. She is more mature now not to push herself to someone who doesn't like the attention. The past years have been the reason that they have become closer to each other and she's happy for that.

"So how's the investigation going on, Sasuke-kun?" she inquired, a little curious about the case.

"Not good. Even for us ANBU, guarding the village every nook and cranny is impossible. And something tells us that this is not just an ordinary killer." The raven-haired boy looked at her seriously.

"You mean to tell me that…" her voice trailed off. _It couldn't have been a shinobi_, she said to herself.

"This is bad. If we don't catch him soon, many innocent lives would be in danger. I'll ask Tsunade-sama's permission, it's related to my work anyway" Naruto said with a determined look on his face.

Sakura also decided that she wanted to help but when she was about to voice off her decision, she felt a sudden chill. Clumsily, she dropped the cup she was holding and it shattered into pieces on the floor.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her worriedly but before they could utter another word, Sakura hurriedly walk out of that place. "I have to go…"

The two stared at each other, baffled by the kunoichi's sudden plight.

Sakura rushed back to her home. She had a bad feeling that something bad has happened. Her heart was thumping hard on her chest. Molding chakra on her feet, she took shortcuts jumping on roofs to reach her apartment. She was relieved to see the lights on from her mother's bedroom. She sighed and walked up to the door. _'All that rush for nothing…'_ she scolded herself.

She was stunned to see that the door was ajar. _'Mother wouldn't leave the door like this' _she thought to herself. She groped for her kunai knife and held it tightly in her hand.

For the first time after many years, she felt fear coursing through her veins. Her knees buckled and her fingers were shivering terribly against the kunai. It's not as if she is afraid of a enemy attack. She was more afraid that what she might see inside would only confirm her worst fear.

She mustered all her courage to push the door open. She found herself walking down the dark corridor but before her eyes have gotten accustomed to the darkness, she stumbled upon something on the floor.

Sakura's jade eyes widened when the moonlight illuminated that 'something'. She lost herself at the sight of a crumpled form of a woman lying face down on a puddle of blood.

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

so what do you think? I'm kinda short on ideas so I'll appreciate if you could share some. And reviews are very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter down but I don't think I could update soon after this chapter. It would be a week perhaps before I could update the next. For the meantime please just bear with me.

Now, on with the story…

* * *

Sakura gazed towards the Hokage Monument. It was early in the morning and she was on her way to her mother's grave. Her hair tied into a ponytail was gently blown by the wind. She was wearing the flak jacket for Chuunins with the tight mesh shirt under paired by a white skirt with two slits on the sides, black bike shorts visible underneath.

She came by the Yamanaka Flower Shop to get some flowers. She entered the shop and saw Ino sitting behind a table, hands on her chin and half asleep.

"Morning…" she said gently tapping the table to get her friend's attention.

"Uh…" Ino opened her eyes only to see her pink-haired friend in front of her. "Hey Sakura!"

"I just came by to pick the flowers I-I ask for yesterday…" she said flinching at the thought of putting it in her mother's grave.

"Oh…" said Ino, noticing the hint of loneliness on her friend's voice. "I'll get it right away."

The blonde made her way to the stack of boxes on the corner. Sakura roamed her eyes around the shop as she waited for Ino.

"Sakura…" Ino called behind her. She turned around to see the concerned look on Ino face. "You know that you can talk to me about everything right?"

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry. I'm okay." _Am I, she_ asked herself.

Ino handed her the flowers and stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Sakura forced herself to smile. _I shouldn't let them worry about me. I don't want to be a burden any more_, she said to herself.

She walked out of the shop and head her way to the graves. She avoided passing by the places her friends usually hung-out. She doesn't like the fact that they would only worry about her, asking her if she's alright.

She remembered what she heard what Naruto said the other day after she had undergone a series of exhausting training to get rid of herself thought about the murder.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself; Sakura-chan. Sasuke, I and the others are worried about you."

Her mind was brought back to present by sudden feeling of unfamiliarity on her surrounding. Her eyes landed on the thick clump of bushes just a few meters away from her. She could feel the presence of a strong chakra being suppressed and she had never encountered it before. Her skill in chakra detection is pretty accurate but the strong chakra she felt suddenly vanished when she grabbed hold of a kunai. Not a single trace was left for her to follow.

Lowering her kunai, she sighed_. I am not paranoid. I'm sure I felt something. _Consciously, she continued walking making sure no one was following her.

She reached her mother's grave and carefully put the flowers on it.

"Hello, mom" she whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you for a while. I was given a special permission by the Hokage to hunt that killer. I was busy trying to find him and training hard so that I could avenge your death."

Her lonely jade eyes turned angry while she clenched her fists until they were numb. She swore in her power that she would kill the bastard who murdered her mother no matter what the cost maybe.

She left the grave quietly and decided to go training. She felt someone behind her. Thinking that it was the one following her earlier, she threw shurikens at him.

That 'someone' dodged the shurikens and quickly moved towards her. She almost lost her breath when she realized that he just was behind her.

"You're quite alert this early morning…" said a familiar voice.

She turned around only to see a pair of onyx eyes staring right at her.

* * *

That's it for the second chapter. Sorry because I'm quite stuck to my lazy mode right now (this chapter is boring and short). I'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep them comin' up. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Good news guys! I'm updating earlier than expected. I had a sudden flash of ideas streaming on my mind that I couldn't resist to write it down as soon as possible (must be the result of my boredom).

Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped. "I thought you were the one following me earlier. Gomen!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Following you?"

"Just don't mind it…" Sakura said to let the matter off.

Silence.

Sakura looked away. "By the way what were you doing here?" she asked feeling awkward about the silence. After all these years she hadn't gotten over her feelings for the Uchiha. She could feel herself blushing again.

"I came by my parents' grave…" he said staring at her intently.

"Oh…" she muttered. _Stupid of me to ask._

"I saw you leaving your mother's grave so I followed you."

They continued walking, barely talking to each other. They were both thinking deeply.

"Wanna come with me?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Where to?" she wondered.

"I'm meeting up with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."

She nodded. They both made their way to old bridge where team 7 used to wait each other. They saw Naruto leaning against the railing, arms across his chest while he impatiently kicking off the dirt on his shoes.

He heard their footsteps and looked up. His sulky face brighten at the sight of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! How are you?" he asked.

"Fine." She muttered under her breath.

"Teme, you're late." He turned to Sasuke. "Day by day you're becoming more like Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke smirked then put his hands on his pockets.

"Kuso" the fox-boy cursed. "I'm here waiting patiently for the late-comers to come while I had more important business to attend to. And what do I get for that? An arrogant smirk and a─"

"Shut up, dobe" Sasuke cut him off, annoyed by the blonde's excessive complain.

"What did you said!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn."

"Let's just settle this the old way!" the blonde challenged the Uchiha, taking off his trench coat. Sasuke just shoved him off.

Sakura was just quietly watching the two. If it weren't for her current problem now, she would be joining their little fun.

Now she knows what Sasuke must have felt when he was at the same situation. Even though she wanted to go enjoy, she couldn't bring herself to do it because something's holding her back.

She sighed as she realized how far apart she had become from friends.

The commotion stop when Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Yo!" he said raising his right hand as a sign of greeting (his left was holding the 84th volume of Icha Icha Paradise). They sweat dropped.

"You're late AGAIN!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at him.

"Sorry I was busy looking up on some files." He explained.

"You mean busy rummaging through you perverted collection." Naruto sarcastically whispered to himself.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you." He switched to a serious tone and hid the book behind him. "This might help with your current mission."

Sakura swore she saw his gazed turned on her just for a few seconds. She then realized that Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke have been busy trying to investigate the case for her.

_Arigato, minna-san. _She said to herself.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, seventeen years ago the same incident has happened here in Konoha. The suspect became a missing-nin but I don't know what his name is because the file was never made public. Among the victims was a whole family massacred in one night. I'm not sure about the details of the case because I was out of the village at that time. But I'm sure the archives hold something on it though."

"So you're telling us that it must be connected to the current case we have now." Sakura suddenly said.

"There maybe a possibility, yes" her sensei answered.

_It couldn't be_. An idea flash through her mind.

After meeting up with their sensei, Sakura went home immediately. Sasuke and Naruto proceeded to the old files archive located in the Hokage's building.

"You want what!" Tsunade's voice echoed the room.

"Permission to search on the old files." Sasuke stated.

"I don't think that it's a good idea." The Hokage refused.

"But we need to help Sakura-chan!" Naruto said raising his voice a little to urge the woman.

"Help her what?" she slammed her hands on the table angrily. "Help her get revenge? And do you honestly think that would make her happy again?"

The two jounins flinched. Yes, they wanted to help Sakura but what kind of help could they offer?

"I know exactly how she's feeling right now." Sasuke quietly said. "I know she wouldn't stop being hard on herself as long as she had settled this matter. I don't want her to go through the same thing as I did."

The Uchiha remembered the day he killed his brother, Itachi. His whole life has been wasted to that certain goal. But what kind of life could he have now that the only thing giving meaning to his struggles was gone? He has gotten his revenge, yes but he walked an aimless life after that.

He decided to go back to those people who have been important to him. Now, he would do all that he could to get Sakura out of that mess.

_Why though, _he asked himself. _Do you really want to get her out or is it something else?_

Tsunade exhaled sharply, calming herself down. "I know how worried the both of you about my student."

She stood up and get something from a drawer. "But I'm afraid that if she found out the truth, something would happen to her."

She handed a thick old folder to Sasuke.

"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I know that you were looking for that file seventeen years ago. I also thought it must be connected so I searched for it. You'll never believe what's inside. That's why I hesitated in giving it to you."

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at its contents.

Meanwhile, Sakura has been busy searching for her mother's old journal. She found it hidden under the bed. From outside her house, a cloaked shinobi was quietly watching from the bushes.

* * *

That's it for chapter 3. It's quite hard to come up for some ideas on the next chapter now that it has become more complicated but I'll update soon. You better hope that another set of ideas would flash on mind again so I could update soon enough for this week. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Whew! I never think I would actually finish this chapter... well anyway here's chapter 4 which has the fight scenes you've been waiting for (what's the genre for if there wasn't any action on my story?).

* * *

"Shall we tell her?" Naruto asked appearing behind Sasuke.

"No." the ANBU squad leader firmly refused, giving the blonde a quick punch on the stomach. Naruto blocked it.

The two were sparring in the training area while arguing if they should tell Sakura what they have found out.

_**Flashback**_

"_What the__─!" the fox-boy gaped at the picture he saw._

_The jounins found themselves staring at the picture of a man whose face was very familiar to them. Only, this one was the male version of their pink-haired kunoichi. The man has exactly the same jade eyes like Sakura. If it weren't for the hair color, they would have thought that he is her father._

"_That is Fujima Kintaro." The Godaime said._

"_And who is he?" Sasuke impatiently asked while scanning through the thick folder. He caught glimpse of a familiar name._

"_Seventeen years ago, he became a missing-nin after committing a brutal crime. He murdered quite a lot of women and children including a certain family. That family was almost obliterated except for a woman called Fumiko. She was saved with the child she was bearing by an ANBU." Tsunade explained._

"_And what family is it?" the blonde asked._

_Surprisingly, Sasuke knew the answer before it was even given. It couldn't have been the…_

"_They were the Haruno…" the Hokage answered._

_Naruto stared at her dumbfounded. "It doesn't make sense. What does it have to do with what's happening right now?"_

"_It does make sense, dobe." Sasuke spoke up, "It has lots to do with this case."_

"_What do you mean, teme?"_

"_It's all happening again. Remember the victims? Weren't they all women and children? And…" Sasuke looked at the Hokage. They nodded to each other._

"_It's Sakura. She's a Haruno." Tsunade pointed out. "You see, her mother really is Haruno Fumiko. They were the last Haruno that's left."_

"_It's all too coincidental. They were many similarities with the past case and the one we have now." Naruto finally agreed._

"_The killer must be the same person." The Uchiha said without hesitation. "And Sakura shouldn't find out anything about this."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Sasuke made his way home jumping through trees surrounding the training area. He stop on his tracks when he felt a surge of chakra coming from a different direction. There were two chakra signatures, one was very strong but unknown to him and the other one was very familiar to him.

_Sakura! _He quickly head towards its direction.

As he came near, he could hear the clashing of kunais and shurikens. It quieted down for a moment but was followed by Sakura's scream. It took him a while to detect her location because of the darkness. When he came to, he found her kneeling on the ground. She was hugging herself; head bowed down and was shaking furiously. In front of her was a cloaked shinobi with a kunai in hand, ready to strike.

"Sakura!" the raven-haired ANBU shouted, hurling a kunai knife at the enemy. The cloaked figure dodged it.

Sasuke attacked, full speed. His sharingan already activated. He caught the man on mid-air and gave him a series of solid kicks but it was all evaded.

"An Uchiha!" said the amused shinobi. "I never thought I could meet one again."

"Who are you?" Sasuke glared at the hooded man. "And what the hell have you done to Sakura!"

"No one special. I just came to pick her up." He said motioning to the poor girl behind him.

"No you don't!" he yelled, throwing some shurikens at the man before doing some hand seals. He performed Katon Housenka no Jutsu and caught the man on fire.

"Too slow!" the shinobi suddenly appeared behind him.

The man was too fast for him. Before he could react, he felt a searing pain on his side. A kunai had slashed deep within his ribs. His blood splattered on the ground and he fell on his knees.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me." The cloaked shinobi stood in front of him. His face completely covered by the hood.

Sasuke tried to stand up but his body met a strong kick that sent him flying on a tree. The shinobi was about to finish him off but he charged at his opponent, chidori on his hand. The cloaked man was taken aback for a split second and it hit him on his shoulder.

"You're pushing your luck, boy!" shouted the man, raising his kunai to prepare for another attack. But before he could move further, shurikens rained on him. They both looked up and saw a masked hunter-nin perched on top of a tree.

"You!" the shinobi hissed. He turned to Sasuke. "You're fortunate, boy! I have to escape for now but I'll be back for the girl, you can be sure of that."

The cloaked shinobi ran and disappeared into the darkness. The hunter-nin followed him.

Sasuke turned to look for Sakura. He found her still kneeling on the ground. He came towards her and checked if she's alright. Except for few cuts and bruises, she seems to be alright. But she is still shuddering violently as if she's afraid of something.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called out her name but there was no response. He saw tears falling out of her eyes.

There was nothing he could do except to hold her close to him and calm her down. After awhile, her sobbing stopped.

_She just passed out_, he told himself.

He picked her up and forced himself to move. Blood was draining out of his body and his vision was in a blur. He ignored the pain on his side and continued to move.

_I have to take her somewhere safe before I actually faint_, he said to himself.

* * *

I'm so sorry I had to add the part where Sasuke got hurt. I need it for the next chapter... (ooopps! I'm actually spoiling it). Reviews please! Jaa ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I don't know how much long this story's gonna be and I'm definitely running out of ideas. Thanks for the past reviews (it kept me inspired writing this chap).

* * *

She was running fast from someone after her. He was very strong and she couldn't get away. She reached a clearing somewhere on the training grounds. She was panting hard as she leaned on a tree. _

"_You can run but you can't hide from me!" shouted a creepy voice from the shadows._

"_Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" she yelled back, readying her kunai._

_Shurikens came flying towards her direction and she deflected it with her kunai. She jump back but someone grabbed her from behind._

"_I'm here to finish something I left seventeen years ago…" a man whispered harshly on her ear._

**You're that man!**_ Her jade eyes widened as she realized that this was the man her mother kept mentioning on the journal._

"_Damn you! I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!" she said, her eyes eloquent with angered fire._

_She pushed the shinobi and attacked relentlessly. Before she knew it, she had been put under a genjutsu. She tried to dispel it but she was trapped._

_Horrible thoughts of death filled her head. She could hear all the blood-curling screams of the people being massacred one by one. Visions of brutal crimes and suffering were shown to her like clips from a movie. In front of her, she witness the murder of her own mother as if she was actually there._

"_Yamete!" she screamed, hands on her head. She couldn't take it anymore! She wanted all of this to stop. Her body was shuddering and tears started to fall out of her eyes. And then, darkness..._

"Hah!" Sakura woke up, startled. Sweat was drippingacross her face. _A dream? No, it couldn't be…_

She stood up, hands on her head, feeling a bit lightheaded.

_Where am I? _she asked herself. Her eyes roamed around. The place doesn't seem familiar to her.

"You're awake…" a voice caught her attention. She turned and saw the raven-haired Uchiha leaning upon the door. His arms were across his chest and his eyes look exhausted.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, unable to recall all the events from last night. "What happened?"

Sasuke frowned. "You don't remember? You were nearly killed last night!" he told her, his voice a bit louder than usual. "I can't imagine what could've happened to you if I hadn't arrive in time… You really are annoying."

The Chuunin bowed her head down. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to─"

"I'm not blaming you for anything, Sakura." He spoke. "Just don't be reckless at a time like this. That man would come back for you because…"

Sasuke stop himself in time._ She shouldn't know anything about that man, it would only urge her to hunt him down_.

They decided that they wouldn't reveal anything to Sakura about what happened in the past. He silently hoped she doesn't know anything… at least not for now.

They were both silent for a moment. The kunoichi awkward of the situation while the ANBU deep in his thoughts.

Sakura realized that she wasn't wearing her flak jacket. She gave a questioning look at Sasuke.

"I took it off when I was treating your wounds." He said pointing to her bandaged shoulder and arms.

She blushed at the thought. _Sasuke-kun treating my wounds? _

She stared at him then smiled faintly. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." was the answer before he turn around. "You can use the shower to freshen up a bit. I'll be outside if you need me." Then he left.

She made her way to the bathroom passing by a picture frame lying on top of a drawer. It was their picture taken a few months ago due to the insistence of the loud-mouthed ramen lover and their perverted sensei. She sighed at the thought. It seemed to her that the memory has been ages away.

She stepped in the bathroom stripping offher clothes. Before taking a shower, she took off the bandage on her wounds then gathered a small amount of green chakra to heal it. A couple of minutes later, she was dressed up with her old clothes again since she doesn't have any spare.

When she got out of the room, she found Sasuke sleeping soundly on the couch.Sakuracame near him.

_You fool! Look what you've done to him._ She scolded herself as she stared down at her former teammates countenance. his face looks as if he's in pain and his breaths were shallow.

She kneeled beside him and and brushed off some strands of hair on his face. If she was in a normal situation, she would be enjoying that moment being with him.

Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and met hers. "Sakura?"

"I-I was just.." she stuttered.

He tried to mve but he grimaced in pain.

"Sasuke-kun?" she was alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." he shrugged of the question.

She looked down and notced something on his shirt. She grabbed the hem and turned it up.

"Oh my! You're bleeding!" she gasps as she was holding his shirt up. She saw that the bandaged used to cover the wound was completely soaked in blood.

She touch it lightly making him winced. The medic-nin expertly let her green chakra flow into the Uchiha's body. The wound slowly closed and the bleeding stopped.

"That should be fine for now..." she said looing up. She found herself staring into his deep obsidian eyes.

"Thanks..." sasuke muttered.

Their faces were only inches apart and Sakura could feel his breath on hers. She was mesmerize but she fought the urge to touch his face with her hands.

_I shouldn't be doing this. I have to finish something first._ She shook her head and averted her gaze.

"Sakura, look at me." he held her chin up.

She made no resistance and looked at him in silence. Before she knew it, the Sasuke's lips was on hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms slide around her waist. They were locked in a passionate kiss and they responded to each other like it was the most natural thing to do.

* * *

I'm sorry I don't have a knack for writing this kind of scenes (In fact, I suck at it!). Well, reviews are pretty muchneeded right now. I want to know what you think about the story so far. 


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I apologize for the very long wait. You see, I've been away from civilization because of an important mission. But anyway, I still continued writing this story even if I am in the midst of the forest._

_By the way, I asked for my cousin's help to make up for the last chapter._

* * *

Sakura left the Uchiha sleeping comfortably on his apartment. She was a bit worried about his condition because he lost a lot of blood. She has to force him to rest for a while to regain his strength back.

A sad smile cross her lips as she thought of what happened a moment ago…

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura, look at me."

She did. She felt his warm lips covering hers. She was surprised for a second but instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a long time, tasting each other. A moan escaped from her lips as Sasuke's tongue explored her mouth. His hands stroked her back gently and her fingers worked themselves deep into his raven hair.

The separated breathing hungry gasps of air. There was a tense silence between them as she avoid his gaze.

Sakura turned her back on him, confused of the Uchiha's sudden action. _Why now?_ She asked herself.

"I've been wondering…" Sasuke spoke behind her. "Since I came back, you don't seem to go near me anymore. I thought perhaps you have given up on me."

She heard his footsteps come close but she didn't turn around. "I did, a long time ago…" she lied. _I don't want you to get involve in the problem I'm in right now._

She heard him sighed. "I knew exactly what you're going through right now, Sakura. You may have hidden your pain well but I can still see the loneliness in your eyes."

Sakura fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her emerald eyes. She tried to stop herself from sobbing but failed. She was shocked when she felt Sasuke's hug from behind.

"Just remember, you're not alone…" he whispered behind her ear.

_**End of Flashback**_

_I know_, she thought to herself. _But I have to do this thing on my own._

She made her way to the Hokage's building and found herself standing in front of Tsunade's office.

The kunoichi was about to knock when she heard a familiar name spoken behind the door. She decided to eavesdrop.

"… rescued Haruno Fumika." A low hoarse voice said.

"Don't tell me you're─" Tsunade's voice was cut off.

Sakura, whose beginning to be curious, peep into the keyhole. She saw a man standing in front of the Hokage, holding a mask on his right hand. She couldn't see his face because he was facing the other way.

Tsunade's mouth was slightly agape but she regained her composure. Her eyes slightly narrowed. "You look like─"

"Him?" the man answered abruptly pointing to the thick folder in front of her.

The Godaime nodded, her eyes a little alert.

"Don't worry. I'm assuring you I'm not 'him'. I could prove it." He said while gesturing to the ANBU tattoo on his arm. "But we're twins, actually."

"Who are you then and what is your business here?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Fujima Takuya, commissioned hunter-nin seventeen years ago." He introduced himself.

Tsunade stared in amazement.

The door burst open and in came the pink haired Chuunin. "A-are you r-really?" Sakura said, her voice shaking.

The man turned around. He looked exactly like the man in the picture. Only, this one looks older having a sun-browned face. He stared at Sakura, his jade eyes intense with the glint of worry for the kunoichi.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

"Otou-san!" she shouted, rushing to hug the man she had waited for a long time. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her face on her father's chest.

"Sasuke-teme! Hey, wake up!"

The ANBU awakened from his deep slumber, annoyed by the voice of his blonde friend. He stood up and reached for Naruto's collar. "What is it, dobe?" he asked.

"I just like to ask if you've seen Sakura-chan." He grinned boyishly. "I've been looking for her all over the village. It's like she'd gone off somewhere."

"You dobe! You should have told me earlier!" he yelled at the fox-boy.

"Geez, what did I do now?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Idiot! She shouldn't be alone because she's in danger." he explained worriedly.

"You shouldn't worry too much, teme. She's a lot stronger now and she can defend herself without our help." The blonde ranted on.

"You better be sure…" the Uchiha said, grabbing his weapons before leaving his apartment.

Naruto followed shortly after him, still puzzled.

* * *

_Reviews please! Thank you for the comments I gladly appreciate it. Any suggestions? I'm running out of ideas. It would be a long time before I could update but I'll try my best to finish this story._


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm very sorry for the long wait. I know your angry at me for making you guys wait for so so long. I've been away for a very long time and had just come back from Africa. Long assignment...I had to refresh my mind about this story because it's been a year (?)_

* * *

"In the end… I couldn't even save her." 

Sakura watched her father silently. They were near the Hokage monument, staring up at those towering faces carved on its surface. After all that has happened, she didn't even know where to start.

"Do you really want to know what happened years ago?" Takuma asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "I can take it." Softly she spoke her determined courage. "I have to don't I?"

"Yes… I guess you do." He paused, sighed then went on a grim forbidding air.

"I was a young ANBU back then. I wanted to be the most strongest of all. So does my brother, Kintaro. We came from a clan disgrace because of our foolishness. Konoha, despite our loyalty, did not appreciate what we have done in order to atone for our clan's sins. My brother and I were so spiteful that we swore revenge to this village. But we need to be stronger first…"

Takuma's fists were clenched with such intensity. Sakura couldn't seem to find her voice to speak.

"We discovered a jutsu, one that would make us invincible and immortal. It requires a lot of lives to be sacrificed including a clan with a special bloodline to make it work."

"W-who told you about it?" Sakura asked, her voice tight and uneasy. It wasn't her first time hearing something about that kind of jutsu.

"He was a sannin of this village. They call him, Orochimaru." Takuma answered, his expression grim. "The jutsu had a difficult requirement so in the end we had to give up. The two of us against prominent clans like Uchiha or Hyuuga is a one-sided match."

He turned to look at her with compassionate eyes.

"Not long after that, I met Fumika. I fell in love with her and decided to live a normal life. Those were the times that I felt so contented and happy. I've forgotten all about my revenge."

He bitterly shook his head. "That didn't last long. I was too late to realize that Kintaro had actually planned to perform the jutsu. He was the one who murdered people here in Konoha. It was futile to stop him because he was always one step ahead of the ANBU squad."

"I thought he wouldn't be able to fulfill the final requirement. I couldn't see any possible way he could. But then I learned that there was a non-shinobi clan here in Konoha that has a special bloodline. I almost lost myself when I found out that he was after the Harunos."

Takuma frowned and averted his gaze from Sakura. She reminds him of Fumika so much. Sakura on the other hand had a bewildered look on her face, still comprehending the revelations she heard from her father.

"When I got to Fumika's place, everyone has already been killed. I thought she was one of them but I couldn't find her among the bloodied bodies. I found her half a mile away from her place, lying unconscious on the ground.." Takuma's voice was shaking but he took a deep breath before he continued.

"All I could do was to hide her away from Kintaro. It made him think that he had succeeded. I became a hunter-nin shortly after he left the village. I planned to kill him or prevent him from coming back here to find out that you and your mother are still alive. I wanted to keep you both safe."

Tears from Sakura's eyes poured and she couldn't seem to stop sobbing. She thought about her family, ruined just because of a selfish whim to become stronger. Lookig at her father, she imagined life must have been hard for him.

Takuma tensed up and suddenly collapsed on the ground. He was coughing up blood and was breathing heavily.

"Father!" Sakura called out and hurriedly ran to his side. She checked his vital signs. His heart rate is lower than the average heart rate of a shinobi his age.

"I-I was afraid it would come to this…" he raggedly spoke through his gasps for air. "Seems like my time's up. I—" he coughed up more blood.

"Don't worry… I can heal you. Trust me." Sakura uttered through her sobs. She summoned green chakra on her hands even though she knew that it would be no use. His circulatory system was messed up and it wouldn't be that long until his breathing ceased.

Takuma's hand stop hers and painfully shook his head. "I-I just wish that I would be able t-to protect you longer S-sakura…"

His hand fell limply on the ground just as rain poured out from the sky.

* * *

_Next chapter will be coming up this week... Again I apologize for the long wait._


	8. Chapter 8

Again sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me for not updating for quite awhile. bows

* * *

Sasuke was frantically searching for Sakura all over the village. He could not find her anywhere, not even her apartment, at the hospital or the training grounds. He considered returning to the Hokage tower but decided against it since Naruto had taken the liberty of searching there.

He had a feeling that something is wrong but he couldn't seem to point it out. There was something in Sakura's actions that made him feel uneasy.

_Flashback_

"…you are not alone…" he whispered to her.

"But I had to do things on my own." Sakura muttered.

_End of flashback_

He came to halt when he realize it. _Is she going to do it?_

He hurriedly ran to the opposite direction. He knew exactly where Sakura would be.

* * *

"This is the only thing I could do to avenge my family…" Sakura thought as she quietly walk down the lane that would take her out of Konoha. She was wearing the mask her father had left. No one would dare stop her, thinking that she was only a hunter-nin on a mission.

A shadow leaped out from the trees and landed in front of her and she quickly drew her kunai out. She was stunned to see the tall frame of a familiar sharingan user.

"Where do you think you're going, Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura did not answer._How could he possibly know?_

"Kuso…" he swore. "Answer me damn it! Do you honestly think that mask can hide your identity?"

Sakura sighed and slowly remove her mask. "Are you here to stop me?"

She remembered that this was the same spot where he left her to pursue his revenge. Sasuke met her gaze intensely. "Yes, if I must." He grabbed her hand to drag her back but she won't move.

"You don't know what it's like for me--"

"I understand you more than anybody else!" he shouted.

"If you do…" she replied. "You must let me go!"

Sasuke pulled her to him and embraced her tightly. _I don't want to let go._

Sakura did not move but only stared at the dark sky, fighting the urge to cry. _I don't want you to get involve that's why I'm doing this alone._

"If you go… for me, it's going to be the same as being alone again. Stay with me." Sasuke pleaded sounding like a lost boy. Sakura would never have believed it was him. The Sasuke talking to her, pleading is not the same Sasuke she knew a log time ago.

It would only seem yesterday when she was the one pleading him not to go. Things have changed. They both have changed.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered softly. "Arigato." She pressed a pressure point on his neck.

_No! You can't do this. _Sasuke thought as his vision slowly blurred. He was left with one last thought as he was swallowed by darkness. _Sakura… _

Sakura left him on the same place where he left her a few years ago.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. I wondering if I'm going to add a sequel to this story but seeing that I'm a really lazy one I would just finish this story. Reviews please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I'm back. I'm really sorry for pulling up a Stephanie Meyer act on you all. I was actually surprise at how many reviews I've received since stopping the story. I didn't know how much you cared for this fanfic. I apologize for my selfishness and I promise to continue writing the story until the end (nevermind the bitch who copied the story).

* * *

Chapter 9

Sasuke kept staring blankly on the ceiling. Feeling mighty annoyed at himself, he let out a frustrated sigh. It had already been over four months now since he last saw the pink haired kunoichi that been marked as a missing nin now. He searched everywhere there had been rumors of their lost teammate but has not even came close to as much as a glimpse of her shadow. He looked for every clue as to Sakura's whereabouts but still came empty-handed.

Case of the killings also stopped seeing as the culprit had already left the village and has nothing further to do in it. Having the case mark as closed frustrated him the most. Not only was it a bad record for his squad's success rate. It also means that he have no business following the murderer anymore or even Sakura. This was the council elders' way of indirectly telling him that he couldn't do what he want.

He didn't say anything unlike Naruto who had been screaming on top of his lungs. His face devoid of anything but his anger kept on brewing inside him. He decided it won't be long until he finally snaps. Whatever left unsaid still projected itself during his sleepless nights and even attitude. He lashes at whoever stares at him with questioning looks in their eyes. This left him with a permanent scowl on his face. He realized he was back again to his cold demeanor.

As for Sakura's case, Tsunade—even with her being Godaime was not able to do anything when Sakura had been marked as a missing nin. He was never the one to admit that he had been worried sick of Sakura since she abandoned the village. Kami only knows how much he missed the pink haired kunoichi. Holding on the thought of she is still alive is the only thing that keeps him sane. Sometimes he'd be waking in the middle of the night calling for her name.

A loud obnoxious knock from the door pull him out of his dark and depressing thoughts. He quickly stood up from his bed and swore to himself before opening the door to someone he really thinks as the most annoying blonde he knows.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto literally shouted at his face once the Uchiha had opened the door for him. "I've been wondering if you'd like to come by the Hokage Tow—"

"Is it another mission?" He immediately asked.

"Yes but—" Naruto was cut of again.

"I'm not interested." Sasuke declined flatly. Thinking that doing another mission for ANBU is what he doesn't need for now or he might go on a killing spree.

"Not every mission you should take has everything to do with your preference. You have responsibility to Konoha as well, especially for giving you a second chance." Naruto reprimanded him.

Sasuke just stared at him blankly thought of a way to retort and then his eyebrows shot up before letting out an angry 'hmp'. The words coming out of Naruto's mouth doesn't sound like Naruto at all. He knew it isn't his fault but he could not keep from blaming himself.

"You know, it wasn't like it's anybody's fault she left in the first place. It was her choice." The blonde said after a pause, thinking that Sasuke is still sulking about Sakura's decision. Naruto had stopped saying Sakura's name months ago. Everytime that he does, the Uchiha could not keep himself from showing that pained expression that Naruto only sees from someone who had lost everything. "Heck you're not the only one who keeps on thinking about her. Oba-sama is always pissed whenever she is reminded of Sakura. You also know how many times I've attempted to file my leave just to go and look for her."

"Besides it would be a good distraction for you." Naruto grinned. "Have you seen yourself from a mirror? You already have that scowl permanently embedded on your face."

"Shut up dobe." He replied. He knew that Naruto was surprisingly right. He badly needed distraction. "You go on ahead. Give me a minute."

"Just promise me you would. I don't want to face that sake-obsessed Godaime alone right now. She's been driving me nuts the past week. She couldn't even cut me some slack." Naruto complained.

* * *

"This is not an assassination mission. I want you to gather reports on the surrounding borders because there had been a couple reports of suspicious movements by a group of missing nin. According by what we have so far, most of them had been identified as class A shinobi. If in case there won't be any time to have reports delivered immediately, I want you two to secure the areas we've located on the map we'll be providing you. Make sure that no one gets past and capture anyone who would be most knowledgeable of the operation." Tsunade patiently explained. Shizune gave them the maps containing location of the areas they were suppose to guard.

"Got it, you can count on me!" Naruto immediately accepted the mission.

Sasuke nodded calmly before turning his back on the Godaime. They proceeded to brief Sasuke's squad about the mission and gone over what best tactics they should be using for this certain mission. They left the tower once they finished their planning knowing full well that nothing would go wrong especially with high percentage of success rate of the squad. They agreed to leave in the morning.

At first light, Sasuke's squad had already set out with Naruto following behind them. He caught a glimpse of something pink when he looked back. The rays coming from the sun had been caught by the branch of a huge cherry tree with its blossoms gently falling down the soft grass. It reminded him of a certain cherry blossom girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'm beginning to hate this mission. You know what? I'm beginning to think oba-sama is just giving us these useless missions to keep us occupied." Naruto complained as he came to a realization.

"Hn" the Uchiha replied. He repressed the urge to say 'you just noticed?' to Naruto. He doesn't feel like starting up an argument.

Who could even blame Naruto? The mission given might have been a complete waste of time. They already wasted a day guarding and sweeping up the perimeters but they haven't caught anyone spying on the village. Not even a single trace of chakra signature had been shed among the surrounding. They have to be patient. He knows it couldn't be a false alarm. Konoha had been increasing security ever since another shinobi war almost broke out a few years ago. Center of attacks have been focus always on Fire country since it's the most powerful. For Konoha, they cannot risk to let their guard down because it would be when the enemy would be likely striking.

"She was also like this when you were the one who left the village." Naruto uttered absent mindedly while staring at the star filled sky, his back press on the tree behind him. "She would assign me to nasty mission just to keep my mind off from going after you."

Sasuke followed his gaze. He remembered the time when they were lying on their backs stargazing during a mission. He remembered Sakura's innocent smile as she was looking up, stars reflected bright on those amazing green eyes. Thinking about it, induced another stab of pain on his chest. He sighed and then let his eyes wander to the dying flames he lit a few hours ago.

"Do you think we'll see her again? Sakura, I mean." Naruto asked suddenly after a moment of silence turning his gaze back to Sasuke.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied without looking back at the blonde. He wasn't sure what to believe himself.

They both stood up when they felt someone approaching. They relax when they realized it was just a member of Sasuke's squad, Hakade. The shinobi nodded to both of them.

"Hakade, what's wrong? Did something happen?" the Uchiha asked.

"Yes. We were able to locate some traces of chakra on the perimeter assigned to us just awhile ago. It was so faint. We weren't able to recognize it immediately. Sekai was able to follow it but we thought to inform you first. He is still on the trail." Hakade reported.

"At last some action!" Naruto said.

"Good. Don't call off the squad yet. Advise them to tighten security on the surrounding area. Have somebody take our place here. We'll follow Sekai. We'll leave it to you to send report back to Konoha. If we are not back by dawn, send reinforcements." Sasuke commanded. He knew it would not be right for him to just leave but he wants the mission to be over and done with. It doesn't matter because he also knew that Naruto is itching to follow.

"Hai!" Hakade replied without questioning his leader. He trusts the Uchiha's judgment because it never failed even once. Sasuke also think that it's time for his second in command to prove himself. "Sekai left trail marks and traces of his chakra on the trees. You should be able to locate him easily."

With that, they leap through the trees at full speed. They were able to find the first tree that had been marked.

"We have to find him fast or we'll lose him once were out of the border." Naruto shouted behind him.

When they came to the river bend. They could not find Sekai's trail mark anymore.

"What the hell!?" Naruto swore.

"Shh! Get down!" Sasuke pulled Naruto back and masked their chakra.

They saw Sekai lying on the ground not moving. Two shadows hovering over him unrecognizable even with the light of the full moon, half of their faces covered by black masks. Both immediately back away from the body, disappearing among the trees.

"Sekai!" Naruto ran to the shinobi's side and felt his pulse, Sasuke behind him.

"I'm alive. I just can't move. They caught me off guard and the other one ram me with paralyzing needles. You could still catch up with them." Sekai said through his gritted teeth.

"You bet we will!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke and Naruto were able to follow the chakra trail of the shadows easily. Having been discovered already, the enemy disregarded hiding their chakra anymore. The trail split when they were almost outside the border.

"You go after the one near the mountain. I'll take care of the other. Don't kill him. We'll take them back to Konoha." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Piece of cake." Naruto grinned.

They nodded before going their separate ways. Sasuke followed the trail that leads further north. The shinobi is more careful. Leaving only slight traces on the trees or leaves he touched, making it more difficult for Sasuke's to sense him.

Sasuke smirked. He knew that it won't be long when the enemy would be turning around again to meet up his accomplice. The shinobi is just misleading him by going through this direction. He knew where he would plan his ambush. He did some hand seals and touched the ground with his palm with blue chakra glowing. He doesn't really use much of genjutsu but in this case it would be easier to capture the enemy. He waited patiently above the tree.

He didn't wait for long because the shadow suddenly emerged from the bushes. The Uchiha threw three kunais which was immediately blocked by the shadow. He released his bunshin to keep the shinobi occupied while he waited to attack at the right moment. When his bunshin was destroyed, he appeared in front of the enemy and released a chakra-filled punch on the stomach. The shinobi flew right towards a tree and hit his head and back on it. Sasuke poised his kunai on the enemy's throat. The shinobi was pinned between him and the tree.

"Move and I won't hesitate to cut your throat" Sasuke threatened. He was looking down. The enemy barely reached his shoulders. _A child?_

"Please don't…" the shinobi begged left hand clutched tightly his hand holding the kunai before dropping limply on his side. The shinobi lost consciousness.

Sasuke held his breath. He knew that voice. He has waited for months to hear that voice. He let go of his kunai. Hands shaking, he hesitantly removed the mask covering the shinobi's face. It took him a moment to regain his thoughts when he saw the face behind the mask. He was staring at the unconscious Sakura in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto yawned as he lazily stretched his arms above him. He turned his gaze upon the sleeping form of the pink haired kunoichi lying on the hospital bed. Like Sasuke, he was shocked when he found out that the shadow they were chasing after was none other than the teammate they have been looking for.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you?" he muttered. He sighed as he remembered hearing Sasuke asked the same thing.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was able to catch up to the shinobi he was supposed to capture. But he was becoming worried the enemy would escape since they already reached the valley near the border._

"_No time to think about it…" he said as he conjured a kagebunshin to help him with rasengan. He focused his chakra on his palm._

_He looked up to get a clear view of the rocks he will blow up to prevent the enemy from escaping through the valley. _

_As he finished rasengan, he jump to the rocks and targets the rocks above causing it to crash down, blocking the only path out of the valley._

"_Oh shoot!" he gasped as he realize the blow was too powerful. The enemy was caught up with the explosion and had lost conciousness. He dragged the body away from the debris and check for a pulse. "Whew! That's close, Sasuke'll kill me if we won't be able to get intell."_

_He remove the mask and was slightly surprise to find out that the shinobi is in fact, a girl. He let out another sigh and carried the girl on his shoulder. He started his way back and look for Sasuke._

_Naruto have no idea that the enemy Sasuke was chasing was none other than Sakura. He stood there gaping at the still body of their missing teammate in Sasuke's arms. _

"_What happened to you, Sakura?" Sasuke said as he stared at the girl wearily._

_End of Flashback_

It took a lot of effort just to tear the Uchiha away from Sakura's hospital bed. It was obvious he didn't want to leave not until he could see Sakura awake. The Uchiha haven't slept for two days straight since arriving at Konoha. He was so worried of the damage he caused but Tsunade confirmed that the deep wounds Sakura got were not from the fight with him. He have been watching over her, feeling guilty and at the same time relieved he was able to get her back. Good thing Tsunade threatened to ban him from the hospital if he don't go home and take a rest himself. She even went far as saying that it is Hokage's orders. Sasuke conceded and agreed to go home for awhile. Naruto assured him that he would notify him if anything happens.

He let out another loud sigh and started to pace around the room. He stop when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come on in." he answered.

Hyuuga Hinata opened the door slowly. "Is it okay? I-I heard that Sakura is here so I thought…"

"Oh, it's you Hinata-chan! Come in…" Naruto said grinning, obviously glad to see Hinata.

Naruto offered her his chair and gave him a nod of thanks before sitting. "How is she doing?" she worriedly asked.

"Fine, I guess. Shizune-neechan had checked on her awhile ago. Most of her injuries had been healed but she hasn't woken up ye— " Naruto trailed off. He was distracted when he saw a slight movement on the bed.

_Did she just move her hand?_ He asked himself, not entirely sure.

"What?" Hinata asked as she took a glance on the sleeping form of the girl beside her. Her eyes widened. "She's waking up!"

They both waited for the girl to open her eyes slowly. "Sakura-chan?"

The girl blinked several times before looking at their faces. She opened her lips to speak. "I-I'm n-not Sakura." She stuttered before hugging the blanket to her.

The two were shocked, both gaping at the pink haired girl who just denied that she is Sakura.

"But you are!" Naruto insisted. It's impossible because she looks just like Sakura. "I've known you for—"

"I don't know you!" she replied, just as confuse as he is.

"Don't you remember? I'm Naruto, your teammate. I've been your friend since we were kids." He said grasping both her shoulders.

"I-I don't know… I c-can't remember… Arrrgghh!" she screamed and put her hands on her head.

"Naruto-kun, calm down. You're scaring her." Hinata lead Naruto away from the panicking girl. The Hyuuga then quickly ran to the Sakura to calm her down.

"Sakura-chan, can it be that you have forgotten us?" Naruto murmured clearly stunned as he stared at the girls.

"What is going on here?!" Shizune said entered the room.

"I'm not sure, too. I have to tell this to Sasuke, now. I'll leave everything to both of you." Naruto said as he left Shizune and Hinata to deal with the terrified girl.

-----

Sasuke was just about to leave his apartment when Naruto came barging in through his door.

"What the—?"

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan's awake! You gotta come to the hospital now!" Naruto said but Sasuke had already charged ahead before he could complete his last sentence.

"Teme, wait!" Naruto paled since he haven't explained to situation to the Uchiha yet. "Kuso!" he muttered under his breath as he tried to catch up with the Uchiha.

They were near the hospital when Naruto realize that Sasuke wouldn't even bother going through the door.

"Uh-oh… this is not good!" He let out another curse when he saw Sasuke immediately leaped through the window of Sakura's room. He sighed and then also jumped to the window.

Naruto had already predicted of this happening. He wasn't surprised at the scene that unfolded in front of him although a different thing could be said with Shizune and Hinata when they saw the Uchiha hugging the pink haired girl.

Tsunade who was also in the room raised her eyebrow at Naruto.

The blonde boy just shrugged. "Don't blame me. He was too fast so I wasn't able to explain properly."

Sasuke hugged the girl tightly and said, "I'm glad you're back."

The people in the room held their breath as they waited for Sakura's reply. They are worried the girl might start panicking again.

Sakura who had recovered from the shocked of being held tightly, slowly replied. "Wh-who are you?"

* * *

Another chapter down. Really took a long time to update, huh? Don't worry, updates might get faster if I get a lot of inspiration aka reviews.


End file.
